


Until

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [28]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Quote, Sad, Word prompt, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: “A woman is like a tea bag - you can’t tell how strong she is until you put her in hot water.” -Eleanor Roosevelt





	Until

**Author's Note:**

> re: ship/one word prompt. msr, "until"

“A woman is like a tea bag - you can’t tell how strong she is until you put her in hot water.” -Eleanor Roosevelt  
Scully read the quote on her tear away calendar and sighed. It was prophetic she supposed.   
It had become a tradition some time ago that every Christmas Melissa would give Dana a quote a day calendar. Some years the themes would be different: spiritual, funny, inspirational, romantic, sisterly. But they always were special.   
Since her sister’s death Scully had bought one for herself every Christmas and thought of Melissa with a smile.   
Today’s quote reminded her a lot of her sister. It sounded exactly like something she would say to Dana in these hard times.   
Scully stood there with the calendar in hand staring at the quote until she heard William’s tiny cry from the other room.   
Another day as a mother; another day without Mulder. Lately each day was a curse and a blessing.   
Scully sighed as she sat the calendar back into place and she prepared herself for the day ahead.   
She’d had no idea she could be this strong until now.   
She said a silent prayer to her sister and went to get her baby.


End file.
